El heroe de los cielos::
by Zelda de Hyrule
Summary: Bueno este es un fic de pit KId Ikarus espero que les guste n n
1. Chapter 1

_**Antiguas historias cuentan sobre la existencia de un hermoso reino dorado, lleno de paz y prosperidad, que fue fundado por**__** la diosa Palutena**__**. Pero este fue atacado y acechado por la tiranía de los dioses negros.**_

_** Toda esperanza había sido destruida pero **__**entre las nub**__**es negras un pequeño rayo de luz brillo para ese reino, Con los antiguos tesoros, un ángel de cabellos caoba logro apartar**__** la maldad que acechaba los pueblos y trayendo de n**__**uevo la luz y la paz a la gente y a su reino**_

En el hermoso cielo existe el reino de Angel Land, una cuidad llena de prosperidad y paz, gobernada por la diosa Palutena

L a cuidad es extensa, llena de edificios de hermoso mármol blanco, en lo mas alto de la cuidad se encuentra el palacio de Palutena. La cuidad es protegida por el ejercito real de ángeles, el cual es admirado por un pequeño ángel….

-Tiene miedo tiene miedo

-¡No es cierto!

-Entonces por que no empiezas

-por que…por que…, tengo el ala lastimada si eso, tengo el ala lastimada, auch y duele mucho…me puedo ir por favor

_**-**_Eso dijiste la semana pasada, admite de una buena ves que tienes miedo

-¡No es cierto! Además ¿Por que tengo que ser el primero?

-Por que nosotros lo decimos ahora empieza ya…

El ángel se coloco a la orilla de una nube y comenzó a oír las burlas y risas de sus compañeros

-Pero profesor...

-No pongas pretextos ¿o acaso quieres que te lleve ante nuestra señora Diosa?

-NO NO TODO MENOS ESO...

Se asomo por la orilla de la esponjosa nube y vio solo una gran caída y muchas nubes, retrocedió con temor, cerro los ojos, y salto. Sintió como el aire fresco corría atreves de su cabello y las plumas de sus alas eran revoloteadas por el viento. Comenzó a caer rápidamente., extendió sus alas, abrió los ojos y comenzó a hacer piruetas por el aire,

-Ja lo logre, ahora verán

-¡PIT NO LO HAGAS, AUN ERES UN PRINCIPIANTE!

- les demostrare a esos tontos de lo que soy capaz, esta vez si lo lograre

Con algo de confianza y soberbia comenzó a descender mas rápido, pero de repente sus alas se cerraron, no respondían y comenzó a caer mas rápido, vio que abajo de el se veía el techo de uno de los templos, intento abrir sus alas pero no pudo.

Lo único que se le vino a la mente era que ese era su fin, pero alguien lo atrapo, un ángel de cabello largo y rubio, tez blanca y complexión atlética lo tomo del brazo, y lo regreso a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, Cayo frente a su maestro, solo lo vio por un momento y agacho la cabeza con vergüenza.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse y a murmurar entre ellos, cosas como "fenómeno" "Es un tonto" "Tiene suerte de que la diosa Palutena permita que se quede ""nunca llegara ser parte del ejercito "es una deshonra para nosotros"

Pit se puso rojo de la vergüenza y sus ojos azules comenzaron llenarse de lágrimas

-Tienen razón soy un idiota-pensó-nunca seré un gran ángel

-PIT QUE TE SUCEDE PUDISTE HABER MUERTO, SI NO FUERA POR REYSON NO ESTARIAS AQUÍ

-lo siento…

-Deberías ser mas flexible con el ¿no lo crees Lance? Además….

Reyson se acerco a Pit, coloco su mano en su cabeza y alboroto su cabello

-además, el llegara a ser un gran ángel

-Pues si sigue con esa actitud, no lo llegara a ser

Reyson: En eso tiene razón Pit, debes tener mas cuidado

Pit: Si joven Reyson, lo hare…

Reyson: La Diosa Palutena quiere verte dice que es urgente

Lance: Ok si esta bien…Muy bien chicos la clase de hoy acabo, nos veremos mañana

-Que eso no es justo no tenemos la culpa de que ese tonto no sepa volar

Lance¡Basta! Nos veremos mañana…hasta luego

El grupo de jóvenes ángeles comenzó a irse mientras comenzaba a decirle de cosas a Pit, quien estaba sentado y con mirando hacia abajo

-Eres un tonto

-gracias por nada Pit

- Te odio

-Fenómeno

Pit solo se limito a agachar mas la cabeza para que no lo vieran llorar ¿Por qué el? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia diario ¿Por qué el era el único que lo trataban diferente y por que?

Tal vez era por que era el único que no podía volar y el único que entre los ángeles era huérfano, tal vez era por esa marca que tenía en su espalda del lado izquierdo. La marca tenía forma de una luna menguante y una pluma larga y curveada que estaba debajo de ella, formando también como una luna

Recordó la marca y coloco su mano sobre ella, Pit se quedo ahí por un momento pensando en muchas cosas, Reyson se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado

Reyson¿Estas bien Pit?

Pit: Si gracias-contesto secamente- estoy bien

Reyson: Pues no se nota…no te veo con tu habitual felicidad

Pit: Estaré bien…además no creo que deberías ponerle tanta importancia al tonto y solo ángel que no puede volar

Reyson lo miro con tristeza, podía notar en el una gran soledad

Reyson¿Eso es lo que te molesta¿El que no puedas volar?

Pit: Es que nunca voy a poder volar

Reyson: Pit te lo he dicho millones de veces, llegara el tiempo y veras que cuando lo logres podrás hacer tantas piruetas como quieras…por el momento solamente no te fuerces ¿quieres?

Pit: si, lo hare

Reyson noto que Pit tenia su mano sobre su espalda, no dijo anda solo lo observo

Reyson: Debo de irme que lo mas seguros es que la diosa Palutena me necesite en estos momentos- Reyson coloco su mano sobre Pit y alboroto su cabello- nos vemos Pit

Pit: si, hasta luego-se despidió con tristeza y sin voltear a verlo- Oye Reyson…

Reyson¿Si?

Pit¿Crees que podre a llegar a ser un gran ángel y poder ser parte del ejercito real?

Reyson: Créeme…serás mas que eso

_****__****__****__****_


	2. Chapter 2

-Pit al fin te encuentro… ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, no es nada, solo necesito estar solo Ane

Ane: pues no creo que el estar solo sea bueno

Pit: Yo no creo que los demás opinen lo mismo

Pit abrazo sus piernas y recargo su frente en sus rodillas, Ane lo miraba con ternura, se acerco a el y lo abrazo

Ane: Sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, estaré ahí para ti

Pit respondió al abrazo y dejo que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas hasta llegar al hombro de Ane, ella siempre había cuidado del pequeño Pit

Ane era bonita, de cabello largo y ondulado hasta los codos, de color café claro, de hermosos ojos verdes y tez blanca

Acaricio el cabello de Pit mientras lo abrazaba, el siempre sentía una gran paz cuando estaba con ella, todos sus problemas se iban y dejaba de preocuparse. Estuvieron así por un momento, la chica se alejo de el por un momento y con las mangas de su túnica seco las lagrimas de Pit

Ane: ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Pit: si, así es, gracias

Ane: Te andaba buscando, Lance me conto lo que paso

Pit: si otra vez falle…

Ane: ya veras que la próxima ves lo lograras, oye ¿quieres acompañarme tengo que ir con Nay? Tal vez así te distraigas un poco…

Pit: Bueno….

Pit se levanto, y siguió a Ane, solo cuando necesitaban volar tomaba a Ane de la mano para poder hacerlo, por lo demás el prefería caminar

Llegaron a un gran edificio de color blanco, entraron y encontraron a varios ángeles de un lugar a otro con varios papeles, recorrieron por un gran pasillo y llegaron hasta una oficina, había muchos estantes de libros y encontraron un escritorio, sobre el un montón de papeles y debajo de el un ángel.

Una hermosa de cabello largo y de color azul claro, tez blanca y de hermosas alas blancas, se encontraba dormida bajo el montón de papeles

Pit: jeje Nay se queda dormida bajo papeles

Ane: shhhhhhh! Déjala esta cansada

Ane se acerco lentamente a Nay, quito los papeles y le susurro al oído

Ane: Nay…oye arriba

La movió lentamente mientras le decía su nombre, de repente la chica se levanto de golpe

Nay: MEDUSA NOS ATACA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!

Pit: Jajaja tiene pesadillas con Medusa

Ane: Pit!! Basta

Pit: sorry…jeje

Nay: Dime que no me quede dormida otra vez... --U

Ane: te contesto

Nay: siempre pasa lo mismo-decía mientras se tallaba los ojos-uno de estos días me van a regañar

Ane: pues es que ser la consejera de Palutena no es fácil

Nay: si tienes razón—voltea a ver a Pit-¿De que te reías he? ¬¬x

Pit: ANE NAY ME QUIERE MATAR AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!

Nay corrió tras Pit y cuando lo atrapo, lo tomo de las mejillas y empezó a jalarse las

Nay: que lindo te ves cuando tienes las mejillas rojas Pit nn

Pit: auxilio…TT

-AAAAAAAAA TE VES HERMOSO ASI

En ese momento entro otra joven, una muchacha guapa de cabello negro y lacio, ojos color miel y de tez blanca, de melodiosa voz como la de Nay

Movió a Nay y tomo a Pit por las mejillas

-Eres un amor cuando estas así

Pit: Cinthia...me duele mis mejillas

Cinthia: lo siento peque jeje me emocione nnU

Pit: mis mejillas TT

Ane: Nay necesito un favor pero…. ¿te lo puedo decir en privado?

Nay: Si claro..

Pit: Ane mis mejillas TT

Ane: se te quita al rato

Ane y Nay se alejaron de ahí, Pit se quedo con Cinthia

Cinthia: te ves tan lindo así

Pit: y como me duele cuando me jalan así TT

Cinthia: ¿Que tal te fue en la prueba peque? nn

Pit: Mal como siempre

Cinthia abrazo a Pit

Cinthia: se que te ira de maravilla la próxima ves nn

Pit: Eso espero

Ane: muy bien Pit ya vamo….

Ane no pudo terminar la frase al ver que Reyson venia, se puso muy nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear, Pit solo la veía extrañado

Pit: ¿te da miedo?

Ane: no claro que no o/o

Pit: ¿entonces? Reyson es buena gente ven

Pit empezó a jalar a Ane y esta solo intentaba agarrarse de algo

Pit: Si no vas el viene ¡Reyson!

Ane: ¡NO HAGAS ESO PIT!

Pit corrió hacia Reyson

Pit: oye Ane quiere verte

Reyson: en serio... ¿Para que?

Pit: No se solo se puso roja y se sujetaba de los libreros

Reyson y Pit caminaron hacia donde estaban Nay y Cinthia pero no estaba Ane

Pit: por que se desaparece cada vez que te ve…no la entiendo primero dice que..

Pit no pudo acabar por que Nay y Cinthia le taparon la boca

Nay: Es que estaba muy ocupada jeje nnU

Cinthia: si ella tuvo que salir volando jeje nn

Pit: pero si ella dijo que no estaba ocupada hoy

Le taparon otra vez la boca a Pit

Cinthia: Pobre Pit tiene mucha fiebre

Nay: uy si tanta que alucinas cosas

Cinthia: mejor nos lo llevamos

Reyson: Bueno peor solo vine a avisarles que Palutena nos llama

Las dos se quedaron serias, cuando Palutena mandaba a llamar a los sabios eso quería decir que era algo serio

Salieron del gran edificio y dejaron a Pit en la casa de Ane

Nay: Pit por favor no hagas travesuras quieres

Cinthia: y por favor no vallas al palacio quieres

Pit: Si

Cinthia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Pit

Cinthia: Se buen chico por favor

Pit: pero es aburrido estar solo

Nay: sabes que no puedes ir

Pit: Y nunca me dicen nada

Cinthia: Tan solo quédate aquí…

Pit: ok

Pit se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en una de las escaleras de la casa, saco una pequeña flauta y comenzó a tocarla mientras veía como se alejaban sus dos amigas

Nay: ¿Crees que nos llamaron para hablar sobre eso?

Cinthia: Lo más probable es que sea por eso, pero la verdad desearía que ese momento no llegara, Pit es aun muy chico para afrontarlo

Lance: pues tendrá que empezar a prepararse

Cinthia: No te había visto

Lance: es que fui a ver a los demás sabios

Lance era un chico guapo, de cabello negro y de hermosos ojos cafés obscuros, de piel blanca y de buen cuerpo. El era parte de los sabios pero también era el maestro de Pit

Nay: pobre Pit

Lance: no creo que evitarlo nos ayude lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudarlo

Cinthia: o rogar que el sueño de nuestra señora solo sea eso….un sueño


End file.
